


Elanna

by Passionpire88



Category: Pretty Little Liars
Genre: Female Friendship, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-06
Updated: 2017-09-06
Packaged: 2018-12-24 16:35:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12016725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Passionpire88/pseuds/Passionpire88





	Elanna

“Can I come in?” Hanna asked timidly. “It's a tent so...I can't exactly knock.” 

 

Elana looked up and studied her. “Um...yeah. If that's what you want.” 

 

Hanna nodded. “I'm sorry you and Em didn't work out. I mean-Shit. That's not what I intended to open with.” 

 

“It's fine. What's done is done. It's not your fault.” 

 

“Elana-I miss you. I'm sorry. I know you didn't-I know you didn't mean it.” Hanna sat down on the rickety cot and took the brunette's hand in hers. 

 

“Don't apologize.” 

 

“Don't tell me what to do.” 

 

Elana smiled. “Alright. Well...I've never been mad at you.” 

 

“So why haven't you come to see me sooner?” 

 

“I-I assumed you were busy.” 

 

“Well I'm not. I want you around.” Hanna moved closer to her, moving a strand of hair from her face. “I want to be friends. I like being your friend.” 

 

“I...I've missed you too.” Was she blushing? No. Okay...maybe a little. 

 

Hanna’s eyes met hers. “You know...you're really cute when you get all bashful.” 

 

“Hanna…” 

 

“What? I'm not hitting on you. I'm just being honest.” 

 

Elana rolled her eyes. “Thanks.” 

 

A small giggle escaped the blonde’s lips. 

 

“What?” 

 

“You sure you're a tigress? Because right now you are definitely a whiny puppy.” 

 

“I bet this is what being emasculated feels like.” 

 

She put an arm around the broad shoulders and kissed the taller woman's cheek. 

 

Elana felt herself blushing again. “Stop that.” 

 

“Stop what?” 

 

“Making me realize how much I've missed you.” 

 

“It's not my fault I'm such a gem.” 

 

“You're insufferable.” 

 

“Yeah? And?” 

 

“It's definitely a part of your charm.” 

 

Hanna winked at her. “Duh.” 

 

They both giggled and Elana hugged her tightly. “So...how's Mona?” 

 

“She's...she's amazing.” A lovesick smile with a flushed face had appeared. 

 

“I'm glad.” 

 

Hanna smiled as she leaned on Elana's chest. “Sure you're not jealous?” 

 

“Oh please...she's got no competition.” 

 

“Is that a yes?” 

 

“Do you want me to be attracted to you?” 

 

“I thought you were.” 

 

“Oh my god...Hanna!” Elana was laughing. 

 

The smile became a smirk. “You did say if things were different you would have hooked up with me.” 

 

“That's not-I-Stop that!” 

 

“Stop making it so easy.” 

 

Elana huffed and kissed her forehead. “You're something else.” 

 

“I know.”


End file.
